


HalloSheen: Room 3 Fic

by SheenCon



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenCon/pseuds/SheenCon
Summary: This was created during a round robin session for HalloSheen!
Kudos: 1





	HalloSheen: Room 3 Fic

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt:
> 
> Michael Sheen and the gang were riding in their Mystery MaSheen on their way to the Annual Cardiff Curly Beard Competition of 2020. Suddenly, the Mystery MaSheen broke down in front of a haunted house. Their cell phones ran out of battery from lurking on twitter for too long. They decided to enter the house to use their landline. When they entered, there was a chill in the air and a disembodied “Baaaaaaaa....” made them shiver with fear. Tales of the weresheep were well known in these parts, told to young children on cold October nights like this. Michael Sheen and the gang decided that the best thing to do was to split up and solve the mystery behind the mysterious weresheep...and eventually get back to that beard competition.

The day had started like shit, especially with the fact that the Mystery MAsheen's tire had come off as Fred didn't dodge a bump in the road, while Daphne snapped a new profile picture for his Twitter avatar, Shaggy. he was nervous to observe that they were stranded near an old house.  
The gates of the property screamed "run", it was old gates, full of weeds, visibly abandoned, he wanted to turn around, but, there was not much to do about it, especially if Scooby was by his side, trying not to let go the foot sensing that through his past mind flee. Besides, he was hungry, and they had forgotten to bring more than the “snacks”.  
\- We can find ways to repair the truck on our own - said Velma who hated being late for his appointments - maybe this would not have happened, if Fred was not sneakingly watching Daphne's social networks.  
\- Come on Velma, calm down, remember that, in the first place, the Annual Cardiff convention was your idea, just because the podcast guy was going to be there - the   
\- the aforementioned made a face when he heard that, earning an arched eyebrow from Shaggy, it's not that it bothered him that his previous partner fantasized about another, alone, it was curious, at that moment all he thought was that there would be a restaurant on the way.  
\- Well, enough! I think we see if there is someone in that house who knows mechanics, because Lucien and your Fred definitely couldn't fix something, even if their life depended on it - Daphne pointed to Fred's chest, defending a little to poor Aziraphale who was sorry that his friend had made a sign of his inner crush.


End file.
